


Making the Worst of a Situation

by myllki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Viktor with a K, Yuuri's insecurities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myllki/pseuds/myllki
Summary: Drunken Viktor and Yuuri in heat have a one night stand. Yuuri ends up pregnant but feels like it's his fault so he tries his best to hide it. Drama ensues.an accidental mpreg abo au





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri grasped the pregnancy stick in his hands,slightly shaking as he stared at the second line slowly fading into existence. He can feel the tears start to well in his eyes and he leaned against the wall of the bathroom, sliding down until his arms wrapped around his knees. 

This couldn’t be happening, Yuuri had no idea what he was supposed to do now. He couldn’t imagine what the next couple months would be like. How would he tell his parents? Would he even tell them? Or should he get an abortion? His mind tried to make sense of the horrors and confrontations he might have to make in the near future but his trembling wasn't helping. 

A sob tried to escape his throat, but he held it in, taking in deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. 

The worst part was that Viktor Nikiforov was the father to the child now inside him. Viktor Nikiforov, the number one skater in the world, extremely well known for his skill and beauty on the ice, and also the one he had looked up to and admired for as long as he could remember. 

His one sided admiration and probably also selfishness came to play the other night when he realized he was in heat yet didn’t push Viktor away. It was a mistake on both parts but he could have stopped it. Something in him had known the entire time that it was wrong, he was taking advantage of Viktor, but nevertheless, he still wanted it and that was the driving force for everything in the moment. 

He got up slowly, trudging to the bathroom sink and placed the pregnancy test alongside the other one that he did earlier. The pink lines on the two sticks become blurry as his eyes welled up with tears and he slid them into the trash on the side of the counter. What was he supposed to do now?

\----

“Yuuri!” Phichit’s voice startled him from right next to his ear. Yuuri turned away from his drink to look at where the smaller man next to him was pointing across the restaurant. . 

“Isn’t that Viktor?!” Phichit whispered excitedly. He pulled back his hand and started slapping Yuuri lightly on the shoulder. “This is fate. You should talk to him!” 

Yuuri squinted over to where he was pointing and for sure it was Viktor, his long time crush and idol. 

He had heard that after Viktor had retired that he was traveling and skating on the side for small exhibitions and the sort, but he had never expected him to come to Japan. And it was all coincidence that he ended up in the same restaurant the day before the Japan Figure Skating Championships. 

The man was drunkenly mumbling and resting his head on what seemed to be Chris Giacometti’s shoulder. His silver fringe covered his eyes, but he could tell he was talking to Chris with the way his head moved.

“Hey Chris!” Phichit waved from their table. Yuuri automatically sunk into his seat.

“Phichit what are you doing?!” He whispered at his friend. “I’m not prepared for this.” Phichit looked down at him and he was given a playful smirk.

“You’d never be prepared to meet him if I don’t do this for you.” He laughed softly and walked over to Chris and Viktor. 

Yuuri sunk into his seat even more, peeking out from over the table a few inches and watched Phichit make conversation with Chris, and sliding down even further when he pointed over at him and saw the silver fringe move in his direction. 

Viktor lifted his head and looked at his direction. Yuuri stared back into those eyes and felt his face go bright red at how the man was squinting at him. 

Chris stood up and pulled up Viktor who ended up leaning on Chris as support. Chris and him followed Phichit over to their table. Yuuri watched Viktor who kept staring back at him and became increasingly nervous as they approached. 

“Hey there Yuuri,” Chris waved at him and smiled. “Good luck on your competition tomorrow.” Viktor and I are looking forward to it.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri replied, avoiding the gaze of Viktor who was silently glaring at him. Did he do something wrong? 

Viktor mumbled something into Chris’s ear and Chris placed his mouth over his hand in an exaggerated pose in which Viktor laughed at. 

The two seemed to be fairly comfortable with each other, and Yuuri couldn’t help but be a little jealous of how all the attention Viktor directed at Chris. They were both alphas though, so that couldn't be likely right? He had heard it was becoming more common but he had never experienced it first hand.

Phichit pat Yuuri on the shoulder, surprising him out of his trance and smirked one of his I’m-the-best-wingman smiles. 

“Chris and I wanna go check out some last minute things before the stores close. And since we’re staying in the same hotel do you mind bringing Viktor back?” He leaned in closer to his ear, “Get to know him, at least try to get his number!” 

Yuuri felt his heart speed up and he resolved to not let this opportunity go. 

“Alright,” he gave Phichit a nervous smile that was returned with a slap on the back. 

“Woo! Yuuri can bring Viktor back so let's go Chris!” Phichit made a beeline for the door and Chris turned to give Yuuri Viktor’s room number and key. 

“Watch over him for me will ya?” Chris said, winking before he followed Phichit out onto the street.

Walking Viktor back to his hotel was harder than he thought. He spent almost the entire walk back with Viktor glomping onto him and himself red to his ears. 

“Why didn’t you caaaalll me?” Viktor mumbled under his breath, seemingly talking to Yuuri, but probably mistaking him for someone else. “I gave you my number and eVry thing. And you were so cute too.” He hears a sniff and feels his shoulder wet slightly from the tears from Viktor rubbing his face into it. 

He didn’t expect his first encounter with Viktor to be like this, but he was his idol and snot and tears wouldn’t be enough to ruin his image of him.

“Uh, I’m sorry Viktor” He said, trying to appease the alpha male to keep him from crying even more. 

When they get to the hotel room, Yuuri started to think the entire thing was probably a failed attempt. With Viktor this out of it, he wasn’t able to get a decent conversation going with him. 

He opened Viktor’s hotel door and Viktor sauntered in, not forgetting to pull Yuuri in with im. 

“Wha-” Yuuri stumbled into the room and was suddenly embraced in the doorway. 

“Mmmm, you smell so nice,” He heard Viktor say. He can hear Viktor’s heartbeat and felt his warmth radiating off his chest. He looked up at Viktor and saw those gorgeous blue eyes looking back down on him.

All of a sudden he realized what position he was in and heated up even more. Viktor was drunk, and he was probably doing this out of habit. There was no meaning to it.

However, the air was heavy and Yuuri started to tense up.

He pushed Viktor away and turned around to leave before he get any more overwhelmed. 

“I should go now,” he exclaimed. Viktor looked at him with puppy eyes, and inched toward him.

“Stay with me, don’t leave.” He pouted and Yuuri felt his heartbeat increase even more, as the dark of the room and the humidity of the air started to blind his rationality.

Viktor grabbed his arm and slowly led him further into the room. Yuuri could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he let himself be led. 

“Hey Viktor,” Yuuri started, “I don’t know if thi-” 

Tripping on the edge of the carpet, Yuuri stumbled forward and Viktor caught him. He felt his head land on Viktor’s chest and he looked up into those eyes once again. Now with the subtle light from the city outside, he could see the fogginess of Viktor’s eyes.

Viktor put a hand on Yuuris chin to bring his face closer and they kissed gently, lips gliding smoothly onto the other. The smell of alcohol present between them. The air was sickly sweet and Yuuri’s skin heat up ten times more.

That was when he felt the wet of slick slide out of his backside. 

That should have been impossible. He had planned in advance to take his suppressants during the competition dates to avoid it altogether. What could have caus-

Before he could contemplate any more, Viktor’s lips moved lower to suckle on the gland on his neck causing him to lose all train of thought and he leant into the older male.

Viktor’s scent overwhelmed him and he could feel more slick produce and start to slide down to his leg. 

No wonder Viktor was so reluctant to let him go, being drunk especially decreased his inhibitions. Viktor was probably affected by his heat the moment he stepped into the room. He himself was a bit buzzed, not as so as Viktor was, but his heat was doing the rest of the work. 

Viktor’s arms were sliding under his shirt until it came off his head and fell onto the floor. He decided to tug upwards at the older man’s v-neck as well so he wasn’t the only one shirtless, sliding it upward and exposing Viktor’s chest. The smell of alpha drifted around Yuuri and he felt the need to engulf himself in more of it. 

Viktor nibbled on Yuuri’s neck and pulled the smaller man towards him and onto the bed. Yuuri’s slick was starting to make being in his pants uncomfortable and tried to tug down on his waistband. Hands that were previously caressing the soft in Yuuri’s chest and stomach moved down to help him discard his pants.

“Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, trying to say something to the other man before his mouth was sealed with Viktor’s lips, slotting haphazardly onto one another. 

He knew it was wrong. They were both in a state of mind that couldn’t make good decisions. He should have pulled away while he still could. Instead of encouraging Viktor, he should have turned around and left the room. Possibly call Phichit on the elevator ride down that he was starting his heat, even though it wasn’t supposed to come for another month.

But instead he continued on. Viktor’s hand slid down the expanse of his torso and around his waist to grope at his ass. He keened when he felt a finger slide across his entrance for a brief second. 

“You’re so wet and twitching,” Viktor’s voice reverberated in his ear, and he shivered at the comment. 

Viktor grabbed hold of Yuuri and pulled him further onto the bed and turned him to lay on his back facing up at him. Yuuri, knowing full well what was going to happen, followed Viktor’s lead. He started to forget that Viktor wasn’t in his right mind. The only thing he could think about was getting more of Viktor around him and in him. 

Viktor moved to shrug off his pants and immediately came back to tease Yuuri’s nipple with his teeth. His other hand fondling his other nipple. 

He moaned and arched his back toward Viktor instinctively, as if to encourage him to hurry up. He could feel the precum dripping down his cock and he didn’t want to be kept waiting. 

His body was telling him that he wanted to be filled and the fact that it was Viktor Nikiforov made everything seem almost dreamlike. 

Yuuri moaned when Viktor’s mouth moved up his neck, leaving speckled kisses as he went. His omega instincts were telling him to get his the alpha’s cock inside him and he could feel his entrance twitching in desperation to be filled. 

“Alpha, please.” Yuuri panted, rubbing his ass against Viktor’s cock, still with the barrier of his underpants in the way.

Viktor, seemingly ignoring Yuuri’s pleas, moved his hand down to Yuuri’s entrance and slipped a finger inside. Yuuri moaned at the intrusion and tried to rub back on it.

“Viktor, please, please,” He begged.

“Mmm” Viktor mumbled in response. His fringe sweeps out of the way for a brief moment and Yuuri can see the desperation in Viktor’s expression. His omega instincts feel a sense of satisfaction from that and he purrs.

“Alpha” He drawled out.

Viktor seemed to understand what he meant because before he could realize it he felt the large blunt of Viktor cock slide into his sopping entrance. 

“Ahh” Yuuri gasped from the stretch that it provided, but also from the relief of finally being in him. The heat from Viktor’s cock was almost unbearable and Yuuri couldn’t compare this with his toys. 

Viktor thrust in more until he was buried at the hilt. He bent down to cover Yuuri’s mouth again with a sloppy kiss as he started to thrust in at a steady speed. 

“Ahh, you feel so good Yuuri,” Viktor took a moment to retreat his head back to revel in the feeling of being in Yuuri and started to quicken his pace, causing Yuuri to gasp in surprise as he feels himself being pushed further into the bed.

Even if he tried to, Yuuri was too far gone to worry about his voice being too loud. His moans and gasps every time Viktor thrust in him increased until he was just a panting mess. The sting of the stretch had dissipated soon after he was first entered and the pleasure took over his entire body.

Yuuri pushed back on Viktor’s cock and tried to savor the feeling of it in him. When he hears a sharp breath, he can tell the older man was about to cum. He felt Viktor’s cock start to grow, then the older man started to pull out. Before Yuuri can think of the consequences, he said something he didn’t know he would regret later.

“I want,” Yuuri breathed, trying to fuck himself back on Viktor’s cock as he pulled out, “I want your knot..mmnm, please.”

Yuuri locks his legs around Viktor’s hips and tries to pull him closer, hating the feeling of emptiness that was taking over him.

Viktor looked back up at Yuuri and the corners of his mouth turned up as he popped his knot back into Yuuri, wincing at the tightness around him. 

His arms come around Yuuri and Yuuri breathed a breath of contentment at the feeling of being filled with Viktor’s cum. 

\----

Afterwards, all he remembered was him waking up the next day and being in a rush to get to the championship. Viktor was still in bed when he had woken up, but he was completely passed out so he had just left him as he was already running late. 

He had won the silver which elevated his mood, and the entire night before had felt like a dream. It was only until a couple weeks later when he started having symptoms. 

After that night the only time he saw Viktor was during his program when he spotted him on the bleachers watching him. He hadn't had any other contact with him since and now he didn’t ever want to see him again due to what he might have to tell him the next time they meet.

In the first place, he could have only gotten pregnant during a heat, and that night he had experienced for the first time, a heat that occurred out of its cycle. It was abnormal and had never happened to him before, but now that he was pregnant that was all just trivial. What in the world was he supposed to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days Yuuri pretended like nothing was wrong. It didn’t feel real and Yuuri didn’t want to deal with the consequences now.

 _Later,_ he always told himself whenever he started to think about what he was going to do, He’ll deal with the issue later. At the moment he wasn’t showing and he didn’t want to bring any unnecessary drama into his personal life.

Sometimes during the night, like right now, he forced himself to confront himself of what he was going to do, because he knew he was just setting himself up for despair by pushing it back so much.

The only option that would be easiest would be an abortion. He still had the time to do that. He shivered. Being an omega made that hard for him. He rubbed his hand on his lower abdomen, in awe of how there was a life now inside of him. He had the instinctual reaction to care for it and aborting it would go against his personal emotions.

Second of all it was Viktor’s child. He couldn’t possibly abort the child of the man he loved. Even though the love wasn’t reciprocated.

The only other thing he could do would probably be to go off the record for a while, once the pregnancy was too far in to pass off as normal weight gain, he’d maybe live in the corner of the countryside to give birth to the child. Then when he could come up with an excuse for whom the father was he would come back and surprise everyone. It would kill his career but he was thinking of retiring anyways. So what was holding him back?

Viktor was, he desperately wanted to tell Viktor that he was pregnant because of him. But who knew if Viktor even remembered that night? And if the public found out it would bring Viktor bad publicity considering how well known he was.

Getting an omega pregnant before claiming him?  Viktor would then be under societal eyes in the view of an alpha not claiming their pregnant omega. It would ruin his reputation and then probably be forced to be mated with him.

Yuuri felt tears well up in his eyes as he let out a sob in shame. He could ruin Viktor’s entire life.

\---

Skating always helped, the flow of the air around him, the sound of his skates on the ice, the satisfaction of landing a jump that he practiced for years and years.

“Wow!” Yuuko exclaimed from across the rink. “Thank was amazing,” She clapped in awe at his performance and he flushed at the compliment. “You were just like Viktor!”

Yuuri flushed even more and started to skate towards her, “Really?”

“Yeah!”

-

After a light conversation with Yuuko and the triplets he went to take off his skates.

The triplets had went to play on the ice by themselves as Yuuko conversed with Yuuri while she leaned on the rail of the rink.

“Hey Yuuri, we should go drinking tonight to celebrate your being home!”

“I don’t really feel like-”

“Honey!,” Yuuko yelled across the lobby. Inside the skating rentals room came another voice yelling back.

“Yeah?"

“Let’s bring Yuuri out drinking tonight to celebrate his coming back home!”

“Okay! I’ll bring the kids back early then!” Nishigori’s voice yelled back.

“N-no,” Yuuri automatically said, “ I shouldn’t drink.”

Yuuko raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

His brain short circuited, “I-uh, because-”

“You don’t have to worry about getting drunk, it’ll just be a little bit.”

“No it’s not that-”

It’s not like you’re pregnant or anything right?” Yuuko joked, then seeing the color change on Yuuri’s face she stood straight, then leaned in a bit to sniff at the space Yuuri was occupying.

“Wait what?! Yuuri, please tell me you’re joking with me.”

“I,” He swallowed. This wasn’t how he had planned to reveal this. Yuuko’s instinctual omega sense was too much “I'm pregnant.”

Yuuko’s eyes softened and Yuuri felt her presence toward him soften altogether to comfort him.

She scanned the lobby and sat down next to Yuuri and leaned towards him in order to keep the conversation quiet. Yuuri could smell the scent of something light and sweet from what he assumed was the instinctual scent of an omega comforting a pregnant omega.

Yuuko softened her voice which helped soothe some of Yuuri’s tension, “Who knows?”

“No one.”

“How far along is it?”

Yuuri stared at the ground in front of him, “Almost a month now.”

“Wow..” Yuuko sighed, “It doesn’t look like you’re claimed though. Was it an accident?”

“Yeah it was, it was a stupid mistake but now I don’t know what to do.” he looked up and watched the triplets pull each other on the ice from across the rink.

Yuuko let the silence sink in before he said, “Are you planning on keeping it?”

“Yeah.” That was irrefutable, Yuuri had it that decision dead set in his mind a couple days ago.

“Are you still going to compete like that? Isn’t that bad?” The concern in her voice grew.

“I'm actually planning to retire soon."

“That might be for the best," she sighed, " Just don't overwork yourself.”

Yuuri sighed too, “I won’t, don’t worry.”

A moment of time for things to sink in passed. Yuuri shifted nervously in his seat, but was kind of relieved he could talk about this with someone else.

“Do you mind if I ask who the father is?” she asked, and Yuuri looked up at her noticing in her eyes not only the sympathy but also pity.

“Sorry, but I can't tell you.” He finally responded, “Well, not yet.” He saw the pity in her eyes grow.

“That’s fine. But if there’s ever anyone I need to pummel just let me know and me and Takeshi has got your back!” the small omega woman punched the air.

Yuuri smiled, “Thanks Yuuko.”

“It’s no problem.” The smaller woman smiled back. She lifted his head toward the rental shoes room.

“Honey!” She yelled.

“Yeah?” Nishigori’s voice sounded back, the door to the rentals opened and his head popped out of the side, “What is it now?”

“Yuuri’s calling an early night tonight so we don’t need to drink let's just have dinner together.”

“Alrighty I’ll let the kids know.”

Telling Yuuko helped relieved some of his stress. Maybe things won’t end up that badly after all.

\---

“Yuuri?” Mari’s head poked into his room.

“Yeah?” He responded, not looking up from his phone lazily.

“Mom needs us to hold the fort at the baths while she picks up this week’s delivery. Are you busy right now?” She asked.

“No, I’ll be down,” He let out a breath as he slowly swiveled off his bed. Because of his constant stare at the floor he doesn’t see Mari still standing in the doorway until he almost crashed into her on his way out.

“Uh, Mari, you’re in my way.” He said a little confused. Looking up he saw her staring at him with her eyes squinted.

“You- did something happen?” She asked, not moving from her spot in the doorway. She grabbed his shoulders with both hands and he let her push him back arms length away while she looked him up and down.

“Why do you smell different? Like, sweet?” Yuuri’s heart started to pound. His eyes darted from hers to the ground, then pushed away from her, gently pushing her to the side as he made his way past her down the stairs.

Mari was a beta however she was always able to notice whenever Yuuri felt down, or the small changes in his hormones before his heats. He always wondered if it was because she was family.

“I don’t know? Change of the season?”  He faked a smile back at her and trodding down the stairs, slow enough to seem natural but fast enough to get away from Mari’s skepticism.

He saw Mari’s eyes still questioning him as he went down.

\---

Helping out with the baths was always calming. The routine was carved into him since he was a child and putting back clean towels or checking people into the bath made him momentarily forget his stress.

About an hour after settling into the front seat, he lazed around and scrolled through his phone as it was nearing the end of the rush hour anyways.

When his phone rang, he used this free time to answer it.

“Hiya Yuuri~” A voice on the other line chimed.

“Hey Phichit” He said, trying to sound less depressed than he was feeling.

“Are you busy right now?”

“Not really, I’m working the front but it's not busy at the moment.”

“I thought you weren’t working today.”

“I’m just filling in for my mom.” He explained.

“I see, do you wanna skype tomorrow?” Phichit started, the omega’s enthusiastic voice brought warmth into Yuuri. “I finally found some time!”

“Okay. But what about practice? I don’t want you to ditch Celestino again.” Yuuri responded.

Back in detroit Phichit and him would ditch practice once every couple months to scour the city, or to visit a good photoshoot spot for Phichit’s bomb instagram photos. He felt bad doing that to Celestino but the adventures he’d had with the other omega always went above that guilt unfortunately.

“Celestino got a cold!” Phichit exclaimed. “Apparently he can’t handle the weather here in Thailand like I can.,” He could hear Phichit giggling to himself and he let out a breath of enthusiasm too.

Suddenly Yuuri felt the need to tell Phichit about the pregnancy. They rarely keep secrets from each other so why would he keep this from him? Yuuko handled it pretty well too.

He knew he could trust him.

“Phichit”

“Yeah?” Those voice on the other line sounded loud and he realized how small he felt.

“Can we..talk?” He heard silence on the other end as he could feel Phichit take in a breath of worry.

“Of course, what’s wrong?”

“Um, I’m gonna move somewhere else,” The front desk was not really the best to reveal place that sort of life changing secret.

Wait a moment,” Yuuri moved from behind the counter and headed back toward his bedroom.

Heading inside he made sure to close the door and lowered his voice.

“Phichit do you know if a heat can start outside its cycle?” He asked

He heard silence then a response, “I’ve heard rumors of it happening. Like when an omega is in a life threatening situation. Or when they meet the rumored soulmate that everyone has”  

Some shuffling sounds took place before he heard Phichit again but clearer, “but those are just rumors, it’s never actually happened I think. No one even knows if the soulmate theory is even a real thing. And most people aren’t put in life threatening situations nowadays”

“I see..” Yuuri felt himself zone off as he thought about it. Viktor and Yuuri soulmates? Yeah right. That would be too good to be true. His body probably just malfunctioned or something and thought he was about to die being hugged by Viktor.

“Was that all you were wondering about?” The voice on the other line questioned.

Yuuri tightened his grip on his phone to keep his relaxed hand from letting it fall, “Uh-”

 _Thump_ He heard the shutting sound of the front door.

“Sorry I have to go, there’s someone at the counter.”

“Okay! Lemme know if there’s anything else you need to know okay?” Phichit was too good to be dragged into his mess. Especially from miles and miles away.

“Alright, bye!” He hung up the phone and jogged to the front desk.

Sitting there was his dad, manning the counter in his stead. Before he can let out a word, a large brown blocked his view and jumped into his face. Yuuri fell down onto his butt as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

A poodle?

“Isn’t this- no, it can’t be-”

“Yuuri! Isn’t he just like Vicchan? He came with a very good looking foreign guest. He’s in the onsen right now.,” His dad winked and the connect from the familiar looking poodle to his dad’s statement started to spiral in.

_Huh?_

Forgetting the time and place, he ran into the baths and scoured the area. Not finding the person he was searching for, he skid over to outdoor baths and stepped out the door.

Through the steamy air he was able to make out the person in question.

“Vi-Viktor..” Whether his voice trembled in excitement or fear, he didn’t know. Viktor stared up at him from the baths and started to stand, “Why are you here?”

“Yuuri,” the naked man stood in front of him, arm reaching out in a welcoming pose, skin glistening in the steam, “Starting today I will be your new coach, I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Finals.”

Yuuri's excitement and fear combined into one as he let out a loud “EHHH!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to sprinkle in some canon stuff here and there but the plotline will diverge soon enough! things will start to get rolling with the next chapter! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
